


Snowflakes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sob Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Snowflakes

“Petrificus totalus!”

She felt her body stiffen, a dry thud ringing on her ears once she finally crashed on the floor.

“It’s cold” She thought, as she analyzed the cobweb-filled ceiling of her home’s hall for what seemed the 100th time just today.

She first heard the steps approaching. *TLOC TLOC TLOC*, the sound of heels hitting the stone floor of the ancient mansion. After that, a mass of unruly brown hair, with a single distinctive patch of orange appeared on her now limited line of vision.

The violet eyes, much like her own, analyzed her with a cold, calculative stare, her mouth a simple, impassive line. After what seemed like years to her, the little girl saw the older woman raising her wand. 

“Finite Incantatem.”

Immediately, Merula Snyde took control of her body again. The 7 year old girl didn’t waste any time and quickly rose to her feet, patting herself in the process.

“Do you get it now, my dear?” Said the older woman, with a stern voice.

“Yes, mommy…” Said her, looking at her feet. It was the tenth time today that her mother showed her that spell, in the hopes that she would be able to use it. 

“Good. Now, do it as I’ve show you.” The Snyde matron gave her the wand once again, urging her to get into position. Her mother’s expression, as Merula realized, was frozen solid, as if she was made of stone.

“Crook, if you please.” As per usual, the old house elf moved by the mere mention of his name, preparing for the impact.

“M-mommy, do I really have to?” Her protests had fallen in deaf years once again. Her mother was adamant that she had to master that spell today.

“You don’t have to, Merula. You must.” She said, without even glancing at her. “Now, do it as I told you. I don’t want to repeat myself once again.”

“Y-yes…” She said, tightening her grip on the wand. Cold sweat ran down her back, an urge of desperate concentration forming inside of her, until…

“Petrificus Totalus!” 

The sound of something hitting the ground prompted her to open her eyes. 

“I…I did it! Mommy, I di-“Her commemoration was cut short once her mother approached, the same impassible stare on her eyes.

“Good. We’ll stop for today; you still have much practice before you can master this spell.” She then took her wand from Merula’s hand, and without a second glance, started to walk towards the entrance.

The little girl felt a tinge of melancholy sweep across her body once again. It wasn’t the first day that she spent like this. Ever since her father went missing, everyday was laden with ruthless training after ruthless training. It felt to her that her mother didn’t even love her anymore…

As she was preparing to follow back to her chambers, she saw her mother stop besides the elaborated green door of the hall. Without turning, she said in, what seemed to Merula, a softer voice than before:

“You carry the Snyde name, Merula. You must be the best, in everything. Remember that.” And with that, she took her leave, the old, mute house elf following suit.

Besides the usual melancholy, Merula felt confused now. Her mind heavy with thoughts, she went to the kitchen. She would feel better after a cup of tea and some bread, she was sure of it. 

Or at least that’s what she told herself, everyday.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The cold night of mid-December made her shiver. Even bellow five blankets, she felt the winter sweeping in. 

Clutching herself, the little girl felt more alone than ever.

Until she heard the sound of her door being open, a small light entering the room. Startled, Merula sat upright, just to meet her mother’s gaze.

“Merula. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to startle you.” She said, sitting beside’s her bed.

“Mommy…What do you need? Its way past bedtime.” Merula said, noticing that her mother’s expression seemed… softer. Or at least softer than usual, nowadays. And for some reason, her eyes appeared a bit red…

“It’s… It’s nothing, my dear. I just wanted to make you company, that’s all.”

“Uh, ahn…Okay then…” She said.

An awkward silence swept in, as uncomfortable as the cold breeze. To mitigate it, the older woman started to walk around her room, examining things, while Merula watched in complete silence.

She stopped once something caught her eye: an old stuffed toy, a hippogriff, which rested on top of a desk, besides piles of books.  
“You still have this old thing, uh?” Picking it up, she started to examine it, with an unusual curiosity.

“Y-yes… I’ll get rid of it by tomorrow!” Merula said, somewhat desperate.

“Oh, no need for that.” Her mother approached her again, sitting on the chair once more. “Your father gave this to you, didn’t he?”

“Yes, 3 years ago…”

“Yes… On Christmas, right?” She said, a small smile forming on her face, for Merula’s surprise.

After all that time, she felt like her mother had forgotten how to smile. It was almost uncanny to her.

“And about that… Christmas is right around the corner. Did you think about what you want for this year?”

“O-oh, no, I didn’t…” Taken aback by the sudden questions, Merula started to feel uncomfortable again. What does her mother want? 

“Well, take care of that then. We need to buy your present, after all.” And with that, she put the toy down and moved towards the door.

“W-wait!” Merula said, surprising even herself.

“What is it, Merula?” She stopped by the door, without turning towards her.

She mustered all of her courage to ask her: 

“You… You’re acting weird, mom. Did something happen?”

She saw, in the dim light, her mother’s body stiffening. She was tense for a moment, but quickly relaxed, and traced her steps back, sitting beside her again.

“It’s nothing, my dear.” Her expression was gentle again, a genuine smile forming on her face. “Mommy is just thinking about a few things, that’s all.”

“About what?” She asked, with all of the innocence of childhood.

“About… Adults stuff. Nothing you need to worry about.” 

“Well, okay then…” She said, a bit disappointed, thanks to her curiosity.

A few more seconds of awkward silence sat in, but this time it felt…less awkward, if that was possible.

Then, her mother spoke again, changing the subject:

“Do you think it will snow again this year, Merula?”

“I…I don’t know. But I sure wish it did, I want to play on the snow.”

“I can see that, you always loved that.” The smile came back again, and Merula couldn’t help but notice how beautiful her mother was. When her eyes weren’t calculative and cynical, when her mouth wasn’t a straight line, she seemed….lovely.

“Well.” The matron said. “Even if it doesn’t snow, I’m sure you’ll enjoy Christmas, Merula.”

“Ah, I guess, but… I really want to play on the snow again.” She said, and mustering courage…” With you.”

Taken aback too by the comment, her mother tried her best to recompose herself. “I…I want that too, my dear. You know what, I’ll show a little spell, just for you.” She picked her wand again.

“Do I have to practice this too?” She said, with a small weep.

“Only if you want to.” Her mother said, with a tinge of laughter. “But thrust me, this one’s good.”

She made a simple, flowery motion with her wand, and said the words. 

“Nix Argentum.”

And as she said that, snowflakes stared to fall inside her room.

“Woah!” Barely containing her excitement, Merula watched gleefully while the soft and curiously warm snow started to pile up across the room.

“Cool, isn’t it?” Her mother said, with a playful smile.

“It’s wonderful!” 

“I know, I know. But anyway.” She moved her wand, and as quickly as it appeared, the snow went away. “But it’s late already. Tomorrow we can talk more, ok?”

“Aw…” Merula said, puffing her cheeks in protest.

“Now, now, don’t be like that. Tomorrow we can even play with this spell, and I can show a few more to you, alright?”

“Well…alright. It’s a deal then!” Said Merula, way happier than usual.

Her mother then gave her a kiss on the forehead, looking straight into her eyes. Violet with violet.

“Merula, my love. Please remember: You’re the most wonderful, most powerful witch that ever lived. I love you very, very much, ok?”

“O-ok… I really love you too, mom…” Merula was confused, but she gave a tight squeeze on her mother’s hand, which she answered in an equal way.

She quickly darted back to the entrance, but not before stopping besides the door again, her body stiffening, slightly trembling.

“Good night, my dear.”

“Good night, mommy…”

And with that, she closed the door.

Merula felt confused, but happy. It seemed that her mother still loved her, and thanks to that she couldn’t wait to go see her again.

But that night was the last night that she saw her mother.


End file.
